sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher Schwartz (Second Chances)
Name: Christopher Schwartz Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Electronic music, video games (especially rhythm games), computer science, Internet culture, tabletop role-playing games, sketching. '''Appearance: At a height of 6'2" and a weight of 140 lbs, Christopher's lanky frame stands out in a crowd. Due to his lack of any real exercise, Christopher has almost no muscle to speak of. He has messy curls of dirty blond hair that reach just past his ears. His head is in the shape of an oval, with light brown eyes, a long hooked nose, and thin lips. He has a small amount of facial hair, which he shaves regularly. His skin is slightly scarred with acne, but it isn't incredibly noticeable. Christopher's outfit is incredibly casual, consisting almost entirely of t-shirts, jeans, and loose-cut pants. His shirts usually bear a video game reference on them. On the day of the abduction, Christopher was wearing a green 1-up t-shirt and brown cargo pants. He was also wearing a new pair of black running shoes, bought only six days ago. Biography: Christopher was born on February 27th to Franklin and Janine Schwartz, a pair of third generation German immigrants. They had met in college, both being members of several clubs together. They quickly fell in love, married five years later, and birthed Christopher four years afterwards. Another year after that, the second child of the family, Alice, was born. The Schwartz family have a comfortable life because of a good source of income. Franklin works as a lawyer for a well known law firm, and Janine is a computer technician. Because neither parent could afford to spend their entire day looking after their children, they hired a housekeeper early on to keep an eye on them. The housekeeper was one Roberta Oliver, a family friend who was at the time unemployed. Roberta took the two children under her wing, and was the most prominent authority figure in both Christopher's and Alice's childhoods. Because of this, Christopher thinks of Roberta as his primary parental figure, even though he still loves his parents very much. Christopher was a very imaginative child growing up, and in primary school he spent his time drawing his thoughts on paper. During recess, he played with the other kids, but would lose interest in conventional activities more easily than his peers. While Christopher wasn't opposed to playing with other people, he found it more comfortable when he didn't have other people to worry about. Nonetheless, he still made a few friends in primary school. Christopher liked to act out his imaginations during recess, and drawings became ideas for games he could play with his friends. Although Christopher got bullied, it was very minor, never amounting to more than small cases of name-calling, and they gradually stopped over the course of primary and middle school. When Christopher was ten, his parents had saved up enough money to buy Christopher his own computer. They had given him a high-end gaming computer; both Franklin and Janine were gamers and they wanted to share their interest with their son. Christopher was soon hooked on the device, using it not only to play video games but also to browse the Internet, listen to music and so on. Christopher would browse website such as Reddit and 4chan, becoming accustomed to Internet culture quickly. Christopher's interest in electronic music started with his love of video game music. As he listened to the songs, he began to look for the songs on Youtube. There he would stumble upon remixes, and from there to original electronic tracks. It wasn't long before Christopher became hooked on the electronic genre, specifically "harder" genres such as gabber, breakcore, and speedcore. This love of music also led to what would become his favorite type of video game: rhythm games. He began to download freeware rhythm games such as Stepmania and osu!. As Christopher grew older, his love of putting pictures to paper resurfaced, and he began to sketch again. It started as small doodles of his favorite video game characters, and became larger from there, with the subject matter broadening as he saw things that he wanted to put to paper. When Christopher entered high school, he saw that one of the programs offered was computer science. Intrigued, he took it as one of his electives and became fascinated by it. He loved the idea of learning how software worked, and he saw it as a way to better understand how his favorite games worked. At around that time, one of Internet friends asked Christopher if he wanted to join in on an online Dungeons and Dragons session. While Christopher had heard of tabletop role-playing games before, this was his first opportunity to try one. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he decided to give it a try. It took a while for it to grow on him, but eventually he became engrossed in the fantasy worlds that his friends were a part of. He is now part of a group that plays regular sessions. Near the end of freshman year, he began to make his own electronic music. He spent his first few months just playing around with the production software, learning how all the tools worked. Christopher learned quickly though, and soon he was releasing songs under the alias MidnightGopher. By the end of sophomore he even had a small fanbase. Academically, Christopher grades are above average, his report card being a half-and-half mix of As and Bs. His strongest subject is computer science, followed closely by art. Christopher pays as much attention as he can in class, but on bad days can be preoccupied with ideas for his next song. Christopher is friendly, but doesn't like to be at the center of attention. As such, he has a small but close circle of friends. Christopher has more friends online, and enjoys spending more time with them, simply because they share more of his interests. While he wants to be closer to his parents, they aren't around enough for that to happen. He is, however, close with his younger sister, Alice. His enthusiasm for video games rubbed off on her, and they frequently play games together. When not with his friends, Christopher will browse the Internet, play video games, or work on his music. Christopher doesn't mind spending time alone, because he feels it gives him more breathing room to pursue his interests. While Christopher isn't sure what he wants to do after high school, he's hoping that he can become famous enough with his music that he can start making a living out of it. If that doesn't happen, though, he figures he will just go to college for computer science. As of late, Christopher has been staying up late nights, working on songs or various programming projects. As such, he has not had an adequate amount of sleep and has even been caught nodding off in class a couple of times. His parents and teachers have shown concern for this behavior, though it has never amounted to anything serious or disruptive, and he has been able to explain it away as a temporary bout of mild insomnia. Advantages: Having spent most of the time in his life in solitude, Christopher is used to being alone and should be able to cope by himself. His time spent playing video games has given him good hand-eye coordination. Christopher also has a close circle of friends that he can trust. Disadvantages: Christopher's indoor lifestyle and lack of any real exercise means that he has almost no strength or stamina to speak of. His tall frame would make him an easy target for players. His lack of sleep in recent times will make him tired, more prone to losing focus or falling asleep at the wrong time. Original Profile: '''Christopher Schwartz (TV2) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 30 --- Designated Weapon: Macuahuitl Conclusion Cool as that weapon is, it's not going to be much use to a big, sleepy weed. I suspect it won't be long before one of Mr. Schwartz's friends puts him to sleep permanently for a chance at wielding that thing themselves. The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: CondorTalon Kills: 'None '''Killed By: '''Jumped off the cliffs '''Collected Weapons: '''Macuahuitl (designated weapon), Bec-de-corbin (from Brigid Paxton, discarded) '''Allies: 'Brigid Paxton, Jasmine King 'Enemies: 'Jasmine King '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Chris heard the screaming of Brigid Paxton, and he watched her from the edge of the treeline overlooking the northern coast, unsure of approaching. The approach was made first by two others, Jasmine King and Blaine Eno, the latter of whom randomly left as quickly as he'd come. Chris watched Jasmine and Brigid talk for a bit, then reasoned that approach was a better alternative to taking his chances elsewhere. Everyone confirmed the other was alright, Chris was the first one to broach the topic of plans, of which he had none. Jasmine proposed an alliance for safety, Brigid quickly agreed and Chris also agreed that it was their best chance as a group. They worked out their priority, first shelter, then more allies, and Chris led them off so they could begin to search. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Is it... okay to prescribe it to you? I mean... you had so many other things to you than what weapon you got, but... I'm not good at this at all."'' -- Attempting Brigid's last rites. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Christopher, in chronological order. Second Chances V2: *Under the Sycamore Trees *Hi Kids! Do You Like Violence? *I Jumped Out and I Pranked Him to Death with a Tire Iron *Little Fires Everywhere *The Snakes of Ireland *Pool 2278 *That's So Ravine *Shoulda Just Stayed In Bed, To Be Honest. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Christopher Schwartz. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances